Mt Olympus Sequel
by kaboomblahstick
Summary: A sequel to Match on Mt. Olympus. Contains some Percy Jackson references, but not enough for a crossover. Pablo and Tyrone go on a quest to find the goddesses who have been missing from Mt. Olympus. Austin, god of laughter, helps them. Cool story. :D
1. Chapter 1

Basically, all the gods of Mt. Olympus except Austin (God of Laughter) are gone, and he enlists the help of mortals Tyrone and Pablo. After some convincing work (and basketball), they convince Austin to let them take a quest to find the missing gods/goddesses. Then stuff that's not supposed to happen, well, happen. A bit of a parody of Percy Jackson, so if you've read the series, you'll catch the references. Interesting story overall (according to me).

I know I shouldn't be starting another fanfic so soon, but I just got this interesting idea just this morning and I want to make it into a fanfic. I can write a LOT in three hours if I put my mind to it. Yes, I wrote all this in just three hours. Enjoy!

_(Rain pattering outside, then slowly stops)_

Pablo: _(opens door)_ Hey! It stopped raining! Tyrone! Tyrone! It stopped raining! _(runs over to Tyrone's house)_ Tyrone! It stopped raining! _(door opens, and Pablo falls down)_ Oof! Tyrone! Tyrone!

Tyrone: Yes, I've heard! It stopped raining, right?

Pablo: Yeah. And you know what that means. We can play basketball!

Both: Yeah!

_(Sky thunders, and a giant wind blows through)_

Both: Aaaaaaahhhhh!

_(Sky thunders, and the wind dies down)_

Pablo: Oof!

Tyrone: Oof!

Pablo: What just happened...

_(A rainbow appears in the sky. Standing behind it, was Austin)_

Austin: Hey, mortals!

Tyrone: Austin?

Austin: I am Austin, god of laughter. I need you mortals up on Mt. Olympus now!

Pablo: Why?

Austin: Well, uh... this is top secret. _(sighs)_ Lots have happened since you mortals last visited. I'll tell you guys once you're up there.

Tyrone: Well...

Austin: Please? This is kinda urgent.

_(Silence)_

Austin: I'll take that as a yes. Thanks! Bye!

_(The rainbow fades away, and Austin is gone)_

Tyrone: Well, that certainly was... uh... interesting.

Pablo: Why would the god of laughter want us on Mt. Olympus?

Tyrone: I seriously don't know. Have you noticed that he wasn't laughing as much?

Pablo: Yup. Whatever it is, it must be bad.

_(Sky thunders, and hailstones start falling down)_

Tyrone: Must have something to do with these weird weather patterns down here.

Pablo: Yeah. Let's check it out.

Tyrone: What! Are you out of your mind! The last time we went up there...

Pablo: We'll be fine. They _want_ us up there. It can't hurt to go.

Tyrone: Actually, I think it can.

Pablo: Come on. Let's go, to Mt. Olympus...

...with the puffy white clouds...

Tyrone: ...where gods are in charge of _everything!_

Austin: Hey mortals. Finally got up here?

Tyrone: Uh...

Pablo: Yeah. What was it that you needed us for?

Austin: _(sighs)_ I need to tell you guys something. But you need to keep it a secret.

Pablo: We can keep secrets. What is it?

Austin: Okay, mortals. Listen close, and hear me well. The other gods have gone missing.

Tyrone: What! You mean the goddess of naps and the goddess of weather?

Austin: Yes. The burden of Olympus has fallen into my hands. And let me tell you, that's a lot of work. Especially managing the weather.

Tyrone: No wonder the weather was so bad down on earth...

Austin: Is that an insult!

Tyrone: Uh... not really.

Austin: I hope not. So you see, that is the problem that I have up here right now.

Pablo: Okay, we get it...

Tyrone: But what does it have to do with us?

Austin: Well, for starters, how about doing some of my chores? I won't have time for those when I'm managing Olympus.

Tyrone: Your... chores?

Pablo: That doesn't sound very entertaining.

Austin: Nope, it doesn't. But it's the least you can do to help me.

Tyrone: Then I'm outta here...

Austin: Not so fast! _(zaps Tyrone with his laughing spell)_

Tyrone: Hahahahahahahahaha...

Austin: _(Points at Pablo)_ Get to work, mortal, or you're next!

Pablo: Wait...

Austin: I said, GET TO WORK!

Pablo: Wait! I have a better idea!

Austin: You dare question my choice...

Pablo: Uh... no. It's just a little suggestion.

Austin: Oh. Okay. Tell me this... idea.

Pablo: Sure, but...

Austin: I know. _(lifts spell from Tyrone)_

Tyrone: Huh...

Austin: Now tell me.

Pablo: Well, we could go on a quest.

Austin: A quest?

Pablo: Yeah. It's when people go and find something...

Austin: I'm Austin, god of laughter. Surely I know what a quest is! But go on.

Pablo: So, we could go on a quest... to find the missing gods.

Austin: Well... no.

Pablo: No?

Austin: No. You are mortals. Mortals do not go on quests. End of question.

Tyrone: Are you sure?

Austin: Sure, I'm sure. I'm a god! I'm always sure!

Pablo: But that was my best idea ever!

Austin: I said no.

Tyrone: How about basketball?

Pablo: Tyrone! This is no time for _basketball!_

Austin: Did someone say basketball? I'm always ready for basketball!

Tyrone: How about this? We play against you in basketball. If you win, we do your chores. If you lose, we'll get to have our quest. Sound fair?

Austin: Do you think... Wait! Hmm... Make it a one-on-one and we'll have a deal.

_(With a snap of Austin's fingers, two basketball hoops appears on either side of a makeshift basketball court)_

Tyrone: One-on-one?

Pablo: Don't worry, Tyrone. I've got this one in the bag. _(to Austin)_ Deal. But swear upon the River Styx.

Austin: Huh?

Pablo: Just in case...

Austin: _(sighs) _Sure... I swear upon the River Styx that we'll go by the rules and conditions that we just mentioned. Now game on!

Pablo: You're on!

_(Reaching behind his back, Pablo takes a basketball out. Spinning it on his fingers, he then tosses it into the air for the jump ball. Unfortunately, Austin, being taller than him, knocks it out of the the air easily. He grabs it and dribbles down the court with ease. He lays up for a shot, but Pablo, taking advantage of the bounciness of the clouds, jumped up to block the shot. Grabbing the ball in mid-air, he did a full somersault in the air before landing loudly on his feet, ball in his hand. He dribbled down the court, Austin hot on pursuit behind him. Pablo layed up for a shot, then faked it, and continued to dribble around the basket. Austin looked confused, and Pablo took advantage of that and hoisted the basketball up from behind, sailing straight for the basket. When Austin finally found out what happened, it was too late.)_

Tyrone: Going... going... IN! What a basket by Pablo! He won!

Pablo: Yeah! _(Hands in the air)_

Austin: Are you sure that counted? We should have a rematch.

Pablo: Hey, you swore upon the River Styx. That counted!

Austin: _(sighs)_ Okay. You win. You get you quest now. Happy?

Tyrone: Yes. But there's just one problem...

Austin: Yeah?

Pablo: We don't know how to get a quest.

Austin: You ask the oracle for a prophecy, of course!

Tyrone: Okay, but...

Austin: Look around. It's somewhere up here on Mt. Olympus. You can't miss it. But a quest is a dangerous thing. You can't go back once you begin one. Are you _sure_ you wouldn't rather stay here and do some of my chores?

Pablo: No, we really must go.

Austin: Well then, I'll keep in touch. Just laugh when you need my help.

Tyrone: Uh... sure. Let's get going now, Pablo. Bye.

Pablo: Yeah, bye.

Austin: Bye, mortals!

_(They walked on in Mt. Olympus. On more than one occasion, they came across empty thrones, where a god or goddess used to sit. Finally, they wandered into a dark alleyway, the floor being rumbling dark storm clouds. A marble statue of a moose not unlike Tyrone stood before them.)_

Tyrone: I guess this is the oracle.

Pablo: Hey, it looks like you!

Tyrone: Oh yeah, it does. How does this thing work anyways?

Pablo: I think you just put a coin in. _(points to a slot near the middle of the statue)_ Well, here goes nothing.

_(Pablo takes out a golden coin, and places it through the slot. Immediately, the statue hums to life. At first, nothing happens. But then, the mouth slowly starts moving. In a magnified voice, the oracle began to speak.)_

Oracle: _Two mortals, and two up ahead_

_ Meets and joins in the sea of red_

_ What you seek are by your side_

_ They need you most when you need to hide_

_ Beware the strong as the day nears_

_ This will end by your worst fears_

_(Stunned, they just watch when the a piece of paper appears at the oracle's mouth. Reaching up to take it, Tyrone realizes it's a written copy of the prophecy. Taking it with them, they soon left the gloomy alleyway and heads off)_

Pablo: Okay... that was interesting

Tyrone: It certainly was. But the prophecy doesn't make sense.

Pablo: I don't think they're supposed to make sense. But it was still confusing.

Tyrone: I know. Let's read it. _Two mortals, and two up ahead..._ The two mortals probably mean us

Pablo: And two up ahead... that could be anybody! Let's see the next line. _Meets and joins in the sea of red..._ Okay. So we meet two people at the Red Sea. Simple enough.

Tyrone: Wait. I don't think it's the Red Sea. The Red Sea isn't red. Then why did they say the sea of red?

Pablo: Maybe they do mean the Red Sea, but they changed it to sea of read to rhyme with ahead.

Tyrone: Or maybe we should just go on to the next line.

Pablo: Oh. Okay. _What you seek are by your side..._ So...

Tyrone: It probably just means we should us what we have. Next line. _They need you the most when you need to hide..._ I don't get that.

Pablo: Me neither. Let's just go on. _Beware the strong as the day nears..._ This is getting more confusing by the minute. Who's "the strong"? When's "the day"?

Tyrone: I don't know. Let's just read the last line. _This will end by your worst fears._ Okay. This just creeps me out.

Pablo: I know. What could our worst fears be?

Tyrone: No, not the last line. I mean this whole quest and prophecy thing. Maybe we should've just done Austin's chores instead.

Pablo: I know. He wasn't kidding when he said we can't go back.

Tyrone: Can we?

Pablo: Nope.

Tyrone: So what can we do? _(snorts)_ We're doomed...

Austin: Giving up already?

Pablo: Austin! I mean, god of laughter.

Austin: Told you this wasn't gonna be easy. Confusing prophecy?

Tyrone: Yeah.

Austin: I can't do much, other than assist you a little on the way. But take these. _(throws them a couple of vials)_ They might help you along the way.

Pablo: _(peers at them)_ What are these?

Austin: Laughing potions. They don't work as well as my laughing spells, but they're better than nothing.

Tyrone: Uh... thanks.

Austin: No problem. Anymore questions?

Pablo: No...

Tyrone: Actually, yes. Have you heard of a "sea of red" anywhere around here?

Austin: Sea of red? You must be talking about the Red Sea.

Tyrone: Uh, not the Red Sea...

Austin: Oh, not _that_ Red Sea. The Red Sea in Greece.

Pablo: There's a Red Sea in Greece?

Austin: Yeah, well, of course! Ten miles north of Mt. Olympus. You can't miss it.

Tyrone: Let me guess. It's all red?

Austin: Yeah. You're smart for a mortal. Anyways, I better be off. Remember, if you need help, just laugh.

Tyrone: Thanks.

Pablo: Bye.

Austin: Bye! _(Spins and vanishes on the spot)_

Tyrone: _(Takes out map and looks at it)_ Let me see...

Pablo: Yeah?

Tyrone: We've got a lot of hiking to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long to update. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's kinda short. _I know._

* * *

_(A thud. Then, another thud. Jostled by the impact of her fall, Uniqua wakes up)_

Uniqua: _(wearily looks around her)_ Where am I ?

_(She notices a brown lump besides her. Crawling over, she used all the strength she could to turn the lump over. That's when she noticed it wasn't a lump at all, but an unconscious yellow hippo. She shakes the hippo back and forth until, finally, she wakes up.)_

Tasha: _(waking up) _Where the heck am I?

Uniqua: Good question.

Tasha: And who are you?

Uniqua: I'm... I'm... _(she suddenly realizes she couldn't remember her name)_ I can't remember.

Tasha: That's strange...

Uniqua: What?

Tasha: I can't remember _my_ name either.

Uniqua: Really?

Tasha: Yeah.

Uniqua: Hey, what's that in your hand?

Tasha: _(looks down to her hand)_ I don't know. Let me see. _(she opens her hand up, revealing two wormans)_ Oh, it's these worm things.

Uniqua: I think they're called wormans.

Tasha: How'd you know?

Uniqua: Um... I don't know.

Tasha: They look familiar...

Uniqua: I guess... A little.

Tasha: Anyways, where are we?

Uniqua: _(looks around)_ Dunno. _(stands up for a better look)_ It's like this lake around here, except... it's _red_.

Tasha: _(skeptically)_ A _red_ lake?

Uniqua: If you don't believe me, you can stand up and see for yourself.

Tasha: No thanks. I can barely move. And, my head still hurts.

Uniqua: _(sits back down)_ Yeah, mine too. What do you think happened to us?

Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes. If there's a lake here, I'm guessing that we probably drowned and somebody hauled us up.

Uniqua: _(examines her shirt)_ Well, my clothes aren't that wet...

Tasha: It was a good guess...

Uniqua: _(yawns)_ I'm feeling kinda sleepy. Night. _(falls into a deep slumber)_

Tasha: But... but... _(looks at the sky)_ It's not even dark yet! The sun's still out!

_(she looks down, realizing that she's plastered with mud)_

Tasha: Ugh, no wonder I can barely move! My whole body's covered with mud! It's like... like I'm a human statue! _(sighs)_ If it were raining right now, then I can wash it off.

_(the sky rumbles, darkens, and suddenly, thunder flashes across the clouds. A steady patter of rain starts falling down)_

Tasha: _(surprised)_ Well... that definitely was... convenient! _(she starts scrubbing herself, slowly letting the mud wash away)_

_(Pablo felt something fall on his head. He rubbed it with his hand: it was wet. Then, it happened again, and again. Annoyed, he looks up, and finally finds out what it was. It was a raindrop)_

Pablo: Tyrone?

Tyrone: Yeah?

Pablo: I think it's raining again.

Tyrone: _Again?_

Pablo: Yup.

* * *

Anybody that's read The Lost Hero (book 1 in the Heroes of Mt. Olympus series) will recognize the the reference that I've made. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_(Austin, God of Laughter closes his eyes. Concentrating hard, he finally sees something. Something bad...)_

Austin: Uh oh... _(shakes his head)_ This worst than I thought...

_(He looks up, then sighs)_

Austin: I never should've let them go on that quest.

_(A drowsy Uniqua rolls around in her sleep, when she picks up the sound of people talking...)_

Uniqua: _(drowsily)_ Who... who disturbs my nap... _(and she falls back asleep again)_

_(Pablo's eyes catches something, and he frantically points forwards to what he saw.)_

Pablo: Tyrone! Look! Look! I think I see them! The Goddesses!

Tyrone: Yeah... You're right! And there's the Red Sea that's mentioned in the prophecy!

Pablo: _(puzzled)_ Red Sea? What Red Sea?

Tyrone: _(points to a spot behind the Uniqua and Tasha)_ There, behind them!

Pablo: Tyrone? I don't know what's with you, but all _I_ can see is a sandy ledge. Are you seeing things?

Tyrone: _(frustrated)_ But... but... _(sighs)_ I'd rather not argue with you. Maybe I _am_ seeing things. But if we go up there and you fall into that lake and drowns, don't come blaming me.

Pablo: Trust me, I can't be wrong on this.

Tyrone: ...

Pablo: Whatever. Let's go! We have a quest to finish!

_(Uniqua was awaken a second time when she opened her eyes and found two familiar, yet at the same time, unfamiliar figures looking at her.)_

Uniqua: ...what! Huh?

Pablo: Hi.

Uniqua: What? _(leans over to shake Tasha awake)_ There are some strange people looking at me.

Tasha: _(just wakes up)_ Huh? Who are you? And why did you bother me when I was busy sleeping?

Tyrone: Um... sorry, Goddess of Naps and Goddess of Weather...

Tasha: And what did you just call us...

Uniqua: I think they called us the Goddess of Naps and Goddess of Weather.

Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes, what are you guys talking about.

Pablo: We have come on a quest to... um... rescue you guys... _(he feels a tug from Tyrone)_ What is it, Tyrone?

Tyrone: _(tugs Pablo away from Uniqua and Tasha)_ Come here, Pablo. _(lowers his voice)_ I don't think they're the Goddesses we're looking for.

Pablo: Why not?

Tyrone: They don't recognize us. In fact, I don't even think they know they're Goddesses. Which means they're not. Besides, didn't you notice how small they looked? They're _our_ size.

Pablo: But, Tyrone, can't you see? They _are_ the Goddesses. They act like them. They talk like them. They even _look_ like them. I can't be wrong on this, can I?

Tyrone: No... but...

Pablo: Trust me...

Tyrone: Yeah, whatever.

Uniqua: Um... excuse me...

Pablo: Yeah?

Uniqua: Do you know what happened to us? And why we're here?

Pablo: Uh... no.

Uniqua: Okay, then. Because _she_ _(points to Tasha)_ thinks we drowned and were hauled up.

Tasha: _(In a sassy voice) _What? There happens to be a lake right here... And _we_ happen to be right by it... I just can't see any other way to explain why we're here!

Tyrone: _(cogs starts to turn inside his head)_ Wait a minute... did you say... there's a _lake_ here?

Tasha: Yeah... See for yourself.

Tyrone: _(glares at Pablo)_ Yeah, maybe I _will_ see for myself.

_(He walks carefully over to the ledge. Sure enough, there was a lake down there, the Red Sea of Greece.)_

Tyrone: Told'ya I saw the Red Sea!

Pablo: But... but...

_(He decides to resign, and looks over the ledge himself. But the result was the same as earlier: Nothing)_

Pablo: Sorry, Tyrone, but I _just can't see it!_

Tyrone: Then, how come _we_ can... You can see it too, right Uniqua... Uniqua, the pink one that always takes naps.

Uniqua: So... my name is Uniqua?

Pablo: Yup. Uniqua, Goddess of Naps. And you're Tasha, Goddess of Weather, and the Ruler of the Gods.

Tasha: For your information, _we are not Goddesses._ But I guess my name could be Tasha.

Tyrone: Guys... let's stop introducing ourselves and get back on topic! _(gives Pablo 'the look')_ Now, Uniqua, you can see the lake too, right?

Uniqua: Mmm-hmm.

Tyrone: They why can't _you_ see it, Pablo?

Pablo: Like I said, _I just can't!_ Look Tyrone, do you think that I'm lying or something like that?

Tasha: _Probably..._

Tyrone: _(sighs)_ Maybe we'll just have to figure this out later, but first, we need to get you guys back to Olympus.

Uniqua: I know you mean well, but we're really _not_ Goddesses.

Tasha: Yeah.

Pablo: But you are...

Tyrone: _(cuts everybody off)_ How... about... we... just...

Everybody Else: Yeah?

Tyrone: ...start walking.

Tasha: Yeah.

Uniqua: Sure.

Pablo: _(sighs)_ Okay.

Tyrone: Good...

Tasha: WAIT!

Uniqua: Huh?

Pablo: What?

Tasha: I need to get my... uh... Uniqua, what are those worm things called again?

Uniqua: Wormans?

Tasha: Yeah. I need to get my wormans. Be right back!

Pablo: _(confused)_ Why does she need to get her _wormans?_

Uniqua: I don't know... But I guess they could be... important.

Tyrone: Why important?

Uniqua: I... can't remember.

Ty&P: Oh.

Tasha: _(running back)_ Phew! I almost left them behind! Better put them in my pockets just in case.

Pablo: _(whispering to Tyrone)_ This is some really... strange... behaviour.

Tyrone: _(whispering back)_ Believe me, I've seen worse.


	4. Chapter 4

_(After endless hours of hiking, the group was growing tired and weary of the path...)_

Pablo: I exhausted! Can we have a little break?

Tyrone: Yeah...

Tasha: Sure.

Uniqua: Fine by me. Anybody have any water? I'm thirsty.

Pablo: _(searching through the pockets of his tunic)_ Nope.

Tyrone: Me neither.

Tasha: My throat's kinda dry. Maybe if there was some rain, then it would be better...

_(The sky starts to darken, and storm clouds roll in. Slowly but surely, a light drizzle starts to fall.)_

Tyrone: Hey, it's raining again!

Uniqua: _(taking out a small container to contain the rainwater)_ I know, and now we have water. _(Takes a few large gulps from the container)_ There, much better. Anybody else?

Tasha: Sure. I'm really thirsty.

_(The container is passed around and everybody gets a drink.)_

Pablo: Um... guys?

TheRest: Yeah?

Pablo: Isn't it strange that when... well, when Tasha wished for rain, it started raining?

Tyrone: Look, Pablo, we're not going into that...

Pablo: But still, Tasha _was_ the goddess of weather...

Tasha: I repeat, we're not goddesses!

Pablo: But...

Tyrone: _(interrupting)_ Guys? Can we not argue?

Pablo: But...

Tasha: I won't if he won't...

Pablo: But still...

_(Their argument was interrupted by a distant rumble...)_

Uniqua: Guys! Hear that?

Pablo: What? The thunder?

Tyrone: No, that! _(Points to a distant shape)_

Pablo: I don't see or hear anything!

Tasha: Guys! Run! It's coming for us!

Pablo: What's coming for us? _(peers harder into the distance)_ Oh... you mean, that chariot?

Uniqua: Chariot? It's a monster!

Pablo: Monster? What monster? All I see is a chariot...

Tyrone: You can't see it, can you?

Pablo: See what?

Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes, Pablo, just listen to me! Whether you believe it or not, there's a monster coming for us, _not_ a chariot, and if you don't find somewhere to hide soon, you're gonna be turned into smithereens sooner or later. Got that?

Pablo: Seriously?

Uniqua: Yes! Now...

_(Suddenly, Tasha goes limp and falls to the floor. Rubbing her head, she slowly stands up... Her eyes snapped opened, and for a quick moment, flashed to a dark brown, before resuming to the usual black colour)_

Tasha: _(In a deeper voice)_ What happened?

Uniqua: Tasha? Are you okay? You sound a little... different...

Tasha: _(still in a deeper voice)_ We haven't got any time to waste. Hiding from the monster won't do us any good. It could smell and feel our presence here. The only way we'll be safe from it is to destroy it, and I know how.

Tyrone: But... but... that thing's _ginormous!_

Tasha: Exactly, which is why we must work fast. I have a plan in mind, but I need you guys to distract it.

Uniqua: Watch out, it's coming for us!

Pablo: _(panicky) _How are we supposed to distract a _chariot?_

Tyrone: _(also panicky)_ I don't know!... Wait, I do know! _(takes out a basketball)_ This!

Pablo: A basketball?

Tyrone: We'll just pass it back and forth, and do a couple of tricks. Just so we could distract the monster... _(looks at the monster one more time)_ Er... _(gulps)_

Pablo: Well, here goes nothing. Over here, Tyrone!

Tyrone: _(passes to Pablo)_ Nice catch!

Pablo: Thanks! _(Looks at the monster)_ You do realize that all _I _see is a chariot, right? _(continues to dribble the basketball)_

Tyrone: Yeah... _(catches a pass from Pablo, then continues to dribble it through his legs and back)_ You're lucky you can't see what I see...

Tasha: Good job guys! Cover your eyes, this is gonna be a big blow!

_(She lifts both arms into the air, and the already dark sky takes a gloomier shade)_

Pablo: What's happening!

Tasha: BEGONE, MONSTER!

_(And with that, a giant lightning bolt crashes down onto the monster, and knocks everybody off the feet. When they could see clearly again, the monster was nothing but dust.)_

Uniqua: Whoa...

Tyrone: _Whoa_ is right... It's like it... it... disappeared.

Pablo: It's like the whole chariot burned down...

Tyrone: It wasn't a chariot in the first place.

Pablo: Whatever...

Tasha: _(on the floor, and apparently back to normal)_ What... what just happened? Where's the monster?

Pablo: You summoned this giant lightning bolt out of the sky and turned the chariot... I mean, _monster,_ into nothing! It was amazing!

Tasha: But...

Uniqua: I guess I did see it with my own eyes...

Tasha: Really?

Uniqua: Yup.

Tasha: But that... that doesn't mean I'm the weather goddess, right?

Tyrone: Well, how many people do you know can summon lightning bolts out of the sky? I'd hate to say it, but I think Pablo was right all along.

Pablo: Yeah, somebody finally agrees with me.

Uniqua: But still... we can't be goddesses... right?

Tyrone: How about this? We're almost at Mt. Olympus now. I'm sure we could get everything sorted out when we see Austin.

Tasha: Austin?

Pablo: Austin, god of laughter.

Tasha: Got it.

_(Tyrone suddenly comes to a halt)_

Pablo: Why'd you stop?

Tyrone: Well... we're here. _(Looks up)_ Mount Olympus.

Tasha: Wow.

Uniqua: That's one tall mountain...

Pablo: And there's no place to go but up.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Up above the clouds of Mt. Olympus, Austin was looking anxious. He paced back and forth, and back and forth again. Finally, he spots somebody coming up...)_

Austin: _(turns his head around)_ Mortals! And...and... _You... (he pointed to Tasha)_

Tyrone: _(in one breath) _Um... Sorry to bother you, Austin... I mean god of laughter, but we really need to get this sorted out. So many confusing things happened on our quest!

Austin: Whoa, whoa. Slow down, mortal...

Pablo: You know, Tyrone? For a second there, you sounded like me.

Tyrone: Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?

Tasha: _(under her breath)_ Probably a bit of both...

Austin: Um, excuse me... mortals?

Pablo: Yeah?

Tyrone: Yeah?

Austin: Over here, I need to talk to you about something, and I don't want the goddesses to hear.

Pablo: So they _were_ the goddesses!

Austin: No... well, actually, yes, sort of... _(groans)_ Just come over here so I can explain everything.

Pablo: Okay.

Tyrone: _(after they were well away from the girls)_ What is it?

Austin: Can I have a look at your prophecy, you know, the one you got for your quest?

Tyrone: Um... sure. _(takes it out of his pocket, and hands it to Austin)_ What about it?

Austin: _(reading it)_ Everything. _Two mortals..._ which is you guys... _two up ahead_, which are the girls... _Sea of Red..._ You met them at the Red Sea of Greece, right?

Tyrone: Right.

Pablo: Well... not exactly.

Austin: Let me guess... you couldn't see it?

Pablo: Yeah... How'd you know?

Austin: You've never been exposed to an immortal being's power before, that's why!

Tyrone: Oh... I get it now... All this time, _I've_ been the one who gets zapped.

Austin: Exactly. Which is why I gave you my laughing potions!

Pablo: _(takes the vials out of his pocket)_ You mean _these?_

Austin: Yup. Drink them. Or, if you prefer, I can zap you!

Pablo: Er... I'll take the potion. _(gulps it down)_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Tyrone: What's wrong with him!

Austin: Eh, it'll wear off.

Tyrone: You sure?

Austin: I swear upon the River Styx. Just give him a moment.

Pablo: AHAHAAAAA...HA...Ha...haha...ha?

Tyrone: Phew!

Pablo: You can say that again.

Tyrone: Okay. Phew!

Austin: Okay mortals... back to the prophecy?

Pablo: Oh, right. Go on.

Austin: _What you seek... by your side... _check... _They need you most when you need to hide..._

Pablo: _(whispering to Tyrone)_ This is kinda boring, don't you think?

Tyrone: Pablo...

Pablo: Sorry.

Austin: _Beware the strong as the day nears... (a strange look form on his face)_ Uh oh...

Tyrone: Let me guess... something bad's gonna happen?

Austin: Worse. I think it's time I've explained _everything_ to you guys.

Pablo: _(gulps)_ Everything?

Austin: Yeah... So, here's what happened...

_(Austin waved his hand, and a rainbow formed. Behind the rainbow was a scene from **one day ago...** featuring the gods of Mt. Olympus arguing)_

Uniqua: Tasha... Would you _please_ just show us the prophecy!

Tasha: I've already said it once, and I'll say it again! No! I'm busy reading it!

Austin: Can't you be more busy managing the weather? It's been horrible near my throne these days!

Uniqua: Mine too!

Tasha: I said, no! The weather can come later, but first, I need to read this prophecy!

Uniqua: _(rips the prophecy out of Tasha's hand)_ Let me see!

Tasha: No! _(zaps lightning bolt at Uniqua, which knocks her unconscious)_

Austin: _(gasps)_ You're not allowed to do that!

Tasha: I don't care! _(zaps another lightning bolt at Uniqua, which immediately shrinks her to the size of a mortal, and also creates a worman beside her)_

Austin: The worman curse! You're gonna pay for this!

Tasha: No, I'm not! _(zaps another lightning bolt, this time at Austin)_

Austin: Aah! _(ducks)_ I mean it! You. Are. Gonna. PAY! Uniqua, connect!

_(He hovers his hands above the worman, and a source of power seems to connect Austin with the worman and Uniqua. With that, Austin grew in size until he was the same height as Tasha.)_

Tasha: You can't do that! It's not allowed!

Austin: So? What you did was against the rules too! HA!

_(Austin reached out his hands, and zaps a full blown lightning bolt at Tasha. She tries to counter the attack, but Austin's power was too strong, and Tasha was hit, right on the chest, and was knocked unconscious. She, like Uniqua, shrunk until she was the size of a mortal, and resting besides her was also a worman, this one who glared intensely at Austin.)_

Austin: _(Shrinking back to his normal size as the connection broke)_ Um... whoops. Didn't mean to do _that._ _(He bent down to check on Uniqua)_ Uniqua? Are you okay? Come on, wake up! _(He spots the prophecy, then picks it up)_ What does it say that makes it so important?

_(Suddenly, a hole appears in the clouds, and both Uniqua and Tasha falls through it. Austin tries to grab on to one of them, to stop them from falling, but they slip from his hand again and again. Austin tries jumping through the hole, but before he can, the gap closes and he is stuck, all alone on Mt. Olympus as the scene fades away...)_

Austin: ...and that, was what happened._ (He waves his hands again and the rainbow disappears)_ Those goddesses can be really dangerous sometimes.

Tyrone: Wow...

Austin: Wow is right. Any questions?

Pablo: Um... what does the prophecy say?

Austin: Uh... top secret. I can't tell you.

Pablo: Please?

Austin: No...

Pablo: We might be able to help you...

Austin: I doubt it. I am Austin, God of Laughter! Surely, I don't need your help!

Tyrone: Um... Pablo? This might be a good time to leave...

Pablo: No! I want to know what the prophecy says! Just give me a moment, Tyrone.

Austin: _(groans)_ Not to loud, please? I don't want them to hear! _(points to the girls)_

Pablo: Oh yeah? _(raises his voice)_ Well, then, I'll talk louder until you let me see it! Prophe–

Austin: _(cuts him off)_ Okay, okay! Here it is! _(takes a sheet of paper out from a fold on his toga)_ Just be quiet!

Pablo: _(quietly)_ Sure. Thanks!

Austin: _(shakes his head)_ I don't know what's with you mortals sometimes...

_Prophecy of "The Day"_

_Rulers rage and roles diminish_

_What you start is what you'll finish_

_Mortals come and mortals go_

_Queen of Sleep lands final blow_

_Oaths prevail, by no surprise_

_Powers of all shall equalize_

Tyrone: ... I don't get it.

Pablo: Me neither.

Austin: See? I told you! _(rolls prophecy up again, and puts it back in his pocket)_ I think your work here is done, mortals. I can handle the goddesses myself.

Pablo: But wait...

Tyrone: _What now..._

Pablo: ... You still haven't explained to us how you said they weren't the goddesses, and then said they were, and then said they weren't again!

Tyrone: What?

Austin: _(with annoyance)_ I haven't? I thought I did!

Pablo: Nnnnnnnnope.

Austin: _(sighs)_ Okay, long story short. They were under the worman curse, which means the goddesses memories and powers were trapped inside the wormans, while their bodies transform into a mortal. Outside of Mount Olympus, they can use minor amounts of power, but the connection between the worman and the body usually isn't strong enough for them to do enough damage. But the closer they come to Olympus, the stronger the connection, and once they've made it up here, it wouldn't be long until they've established a full connection, meaning the worman and the goddess will merge back into one.

Tyrone: Um... So, is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Austin: Depends...

Pablo: Depends?

Austin: You know that line in _your_ prophecy where it says _"Beware the strong as the day nears?"_

Tyrone: Yeah?

Austin: "The strong" could be either Uniqua or Tasha. And whichever one of them could create _a lot_ of damage. _(voice drops to a whisper) _Those two had been fighting for the last _century_. Tasha has more power in general, her being boss of Olympus and everything, but Uniqua's always been outsmarting her. This could become an epic battle!

Pablo: Okay... so what now?

Austin: We sit... _(he sits back down on his throne)_ And watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Pablo: Um... nothing's happening.

_(Pablo looked up, and stared at Uniqua and Tasha, still as statues, sitting facing each other)_

Austin: They're immortal goddesses. They have all the time they need. They'll start fighting when they feel like it.

Pablo: And... uh... how long's _that_ gonna take?

Austin: Maybe a couple of minutes, maybe a couple of years. It doesn't really matter, really.

Tyrone: A couple of _years?_

Austin: Maybe.

Tyrone: _(groans)_ I'm leaving, then.

Pablo: Tyrone? Wait! I think they're starting!

* * *

_(A jolt ran through Tasha, as if she's been struck by lighting. By any chance, she probably was. She felt the urge to stand up, and she did. But... why did everything suddenly seem to shrink in size?)_

Uniqua: T-Tasha...

Tasha: Something strange is going on... _(looks down)_ Why does everything look so small? Why did everything shrink?

Uniqua: Um,Tasha... I-I don't think everything shrunk... I think _you've_ grown.

_(Then, a similar jolt runs through Uniqua, and she being to rise too...)_

Uniqua: Am I growing too? Something strange _is_ going on!

_(A giant thunder clap rings through the air, and the clouds below them has suddenly become dark and murky, like a storm. The only light visible is from fire burning on the hearth that separates them, and the occasional lightning flash through the cloudy floor. Uniqua and Tasha stands facing each other, Tasha standing at 30 feet, and Uniqua at 15ft. Only then was the attention turned onto the wormans, where wispy curls of dark mist are floating out of their mouths, speaking loudly in a deep and powerful voice, resonating across the room...)_

Worman1 (Uniqua's voice): I have waited long for this day, Goddess of Weather.

Worman2 (Tasha's voice): You will never overthrow me, Goddess of Naps! Never! I was made the boss for a reason!

Worman1: Nothing lasts forever, my lady. I have dreamt about this day ever since I was born. And I WILL rule!

Worman2: No, you won't! Your dreams, huh? All you do is sleep all day! Mark my words, you won't make a good ruler!

Worman1: That's what _you_ think! I am patient, and you are not!

Worman2: True, but _I_ have more power than _you._

Worman1: Regardless, I _know_ I'll win. I challenge you to a duel. Do you accept?

Worman2: Yes, I do.

Worman1: Then less talk and more action. Let us take our full forms.

Worman2: For once, I _do_ agree.

_(The mist inside the wormans' mouths swirls violently now, as if they were tornadoes. It spun and spun, until it formed into the shape of a rope and swirled into the girls' mouths. After the last of the mist had been swallowed by the girls, the wormans disintegrated, not even leaving any dust behind. The storms on the cloud floor continued, but now, as Tasha and Uniqua faced each other, a strange glow was in their eyes that wasn't there before. They now truly looked like Greek goddesses.)_

Tasha: It feels good to be back in my own body again.

Uniqua: Yes, I have truly missed having fingers. Now for the duel. Any weapons, Tasha?

Tasha: Just my godly powers. You?

Uniqua: Oh... probably my shield. _Plus_ my godly powers. Is that okay with you?

Tasha: Your shield? That stupid silver shield that has a key imprint on the front? Sure, be my guest.

Uniqua: _(a silver shield materializes into her hands)_ Ready. Now let's duel!

Pablo: Why does Uniqua... I mean, the goddess of naps' shield look so familiar?

Tyrone: Yeah, I wonder...

_(Tasha shoots an arm in the air, and lightning comes striking down on top of Uniqua)_

Uniqua: _(raises her shield to deflect the strike)_ Sorry, predictable as always. My turn.

_(She drew an imaginary circle in the air with her finger, then punched it away.)_

Tasha: _(twirls her finger in the air, forming a full sized tornado)_ Good try, but it takes more than an invisible sleep cloud to defeat me. _(to the tornado)_ Send it away. Now... my turn. What should I try...

_(She makes a hefty stomp onto the clouds, and a rumbling thunderclap resonates through the air. Tyrone and Pablo clutched their ears, screaming with pain, while Austin quickly materialized away before any damage could be done to him. But Uniqua stood her ground with her eyes closed, not even flinching one bit...)_

Uniqua: _(trancelike)_ In the deepest form of sleep, you can be in the middle of an elephant's stampede party and you won't even hear a thing. Tasha, you must remember that I am the goddess of sleep. I can hear what I want to hear. _(back to normal) _Now, my turn. How would you like a little... _drink._

_(Uniqua cocks her head upwards, blowing what seems like smoke out of her mouth. It swirls above Tasha's head, slowly taking the form of a rain cloud, only darker. Milky drops of water begins raining out of of the cloud, and a look of disgust forms on Tasha's face)_

Tasha: _(tries to create an umbrella by controlling the winds, but her power seems limited)_ Lethe? How dare you...

Uniqua: _(crosses her arms)_ You're not the _only_ one that can make rainclouds. While you deal with your little... dilemma, I'd like to have a little time out. _(rests on the clouds and falls asleep)_

* * *

Tyrone: _(gasping for breath)_ What... was... that...

Austin: _(materializes right next to him)_ One of Tasha's thunderclaps.

Pablo: You called _that_ a thunderclap?

Austin: Yeah. Normally happens every ten years or so, whenever Tasha's mad. It usually only affects the mortals, but this one was so strong I had to take cover myself. You were lucky you guys didn't disintegrate.

Tyrone: We could have _disintegrated!_ That's it, Pablo, I'm leaving for real this time.

Austin: Good riddance...

Pablo: Aw, come on, Tyrone. Like, we made it through a super strong magical thunderclap, we could survive anything up here. You're not leaving me up here by my self, surrounded by all these... immortals, are you?

Tyrone: But... but...

Pablo: Please?

Tyrone: This is the _last_ time. If anything else dangerous happens, we leave, _immediately._

Pablo: Don't worry, nothing else could be worse than that! Um... right, Austin? I mean god of laughter?

Austin: I don't know...

Tyrone: Hmm?

Austin: Never mind.

Pablo: Okay. Oh, hey, what's Uniqua doing?

Austin: She is... what? What the heck?

Tyrone: What?

Pablo: What?

Austin: _(mutters to himself)_ I can't believe it! Ha, she's using Lethe water on Tasha. That should teach her a lesson the next time she become selfish.

Pablo: Le-_the?_

Austin: The river Lethe, from the Underworld. Uniqua, being the goddess of sleep, is able channel a _little bit_ of water from that river.

Tyrone: You call _that_ a little bit...

Pablo: What does the water do to you? Make you disintegrate.

Austin: Lethe water is powerful, very powerful, but it can't make you disintegrate. It can, however, make your _memories_ disintegrate. One drop on anything, living or dead, and it will erase all their memories.

Tyrone: Even for an all powerful immortal goddess?

Austin: Even for an all powerful immortal goddess. You guys better be careful. Especially mortals like you guys...

Tyrone: What? What does it do to mortals?

Austin: I don't know... But I've got a feeling it's a lot worse than losing your memory. If you want to know, how about you go try it yourself?

Tyrone: No thanks.

Pablo: Yes, no thank you. That sounds painful.

Austin: Hmm... but there's something going on with that Lethe water cloud Uniqua made... I've never seen Tasha struggle so much since that time when she couldn't jump high enough to reach a basketball... Hehehehe those were fun times.

Pablo: Can you not laugh so much?

Austin: I am the god of laughter! I can laugh as much as I want! MORTAL, DO YOU DARE ASK -

Pablo: Sorry.

Austin: Oh okay. By the way, the show's coming back on, and if you don't mind, please don't disturb me.

* * *

_(Tasha swirled her arms dramatically as she tried to keep her wind umbrella pact, but the effort was tiring her. As much as the fact that she had control over the weather, wind was never her strong suit. To keep this umbrella up, at least until the cloud runs out of Lethe water, wouldn't be too hard, but that means, at the same time, she couldn't protect herself as well if Uniqua decided to break the rules of the duel and launch an illegal attack on her. After all, the prophecy warned of the Queen of Sleep's "Final blow..." There was another way... but should Tasha take that chance.)_

Uniqua: _(trancelike)_ How's your umbrella holding up, Tash? I bet you my cloud could last longer than that flimsy piece of wind... _(rolls over in her sleep)_ Night.

_("Yes," Tasha thought, "I will take that chance." She would need the help from the storm spirits, who never really liked her and are never helpful. It wasn't going to be easy, and it will drain most of her powers for at least a week, but it was worth it... WORTH IT!)_

Tasha: I am Tasha, Goddess of Weather. I was never known to be nice to my enemies, AND I NEVER WILL BE EITHER! Storm spirits, SERVE ME! Be one with the wind and let's blast this annoying minor goddess free of her powers and off Mount Olympus! SERVE ME, STORM SPIRITS, SERVE ME!

_(A dozen dark, see-through shapes whirled into the air and around Tasha with a blast of gale-forced wind, sending the cloud of Lethe water away into the distance. But that was just the least of Tasha's problems. Storm spirits were rough and hard to control. Some started taking shape of a tornado, some a hurricane, and other kinds of storms that came with wind. One threw the sleeping Uniqua into the air, but she immediately woke up and avoided another hard fall down to the mortal world. Tasha didn't have much time to get the storm spirits controlled. Uniqua landed on her feet on the clouds, and Tasha knew she had to act, NOW!)_

Tasha: Storm spirits? BE ONE!

Uniqua: _(groans)_ Okay, you woke me up from my nap. Is the duel still on?

Tasha: _(proudly)_ Yes, but not for long. My fellow goddess, it's been a _blast._ BLOW, WINDS, BLOW!

_(Uniqua understood the situation almost too late, but she just had enough time to raise her shield. In shock, the wind drove her back and back, but the shield protected her from the worst of the winds. Only then, did she remember the shield's secret function...)_

Uniqua: _(panicked) _Activate key! Now!

_(The silver key imprint on the front of the shield shined brighter and brighter, until it was almost too shiny too even look at it. The shield melted away from Uniqua's hand, but the key was still there, a five foot long piece of silver that shined like a mirror. Uniqua stuck it out in front her, bracing for the wind to hit her...)_

Uniqua: Here goes nothing... _(closes her eyes)_

_(But the wind didn't smash through the key and hit her. In fact, it didn't even smash through the key. Instead, the wind, storm spirits and all, were sucked up by the key, and for a moment, there was silence, but not for long. As fast as they went in, the storm spirits shot out, but in the opposite direction, right for Tasha. She dove out of the way as fast as she can, but not before absorbing close to a third of the blast. The storm spirits changed direction, and raced for earth, opening a hole in clouds, and Tasha, now very weak, just barely grabbed a hand hold on the clouds, hanging for her life.)_

Tasha: I, Tasha, Goddess of Weather, commands every single mortal _or_ immortal on Mount Olympus to... HELP ME!


End file.
